


Healing

by walking_travesty



Series: Burning Roses [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Liam, Angel Niall, Demon Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't feel like dying; so I suppose that's a good sign"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my little corner of the internet. x

Niall quickly snaps his eyes open and sits up; causing intense aching throughout his body. “Ah, _Fuck_.” He groans out as he flops against the bed. “So you’re awake. Finally, man I thought you were a goner for a while.”

Niall opens an eye to look at Liam. He was standing in the doorway; eyebrows scrunched in concern. “So, I actually did get the shit beaten out of me by a bunch of demons and it wasn’t just a nightmare?” Niall says softly; his voice dry.

“I’m afraid so, mate. They did a number on you – took you a long time to heal.” Liam says as he enters the room and carefully sits on the corner of his bed.

“How long have I been out?”

“About two days, but you’re probably going to be really tired for the next couple days. I told the council you’ve been injured; so you have the next week off.” Liam explains; running his fingers through Niall’s hair.

Niall sighs and buries his face into his pillow.“Were-were you the one who stopped them?” Niall whispered; inching closer to Liam’s side. Liam sighs as he brushes pieces of blond hair from Niall’s eyes.

“Yes, love. I was getting home from work when I realized it was you getting beat up.” Liam explains; his voice soft.

Niall hums in contempt, “ ‘hank you.” Niall mumbles against his pillow as exhaustion ran through his system. Angels had the power of accelerated healing, but healing after an attack from _demons_ took more time and energy.

“I’ll leave you alone to rest. When you wake up I’ll have make us dinner, okay?” Liam murmurs; not waiting for a reply. He gently gets up and kisses Niall’s temple softly before exiting the room.

The room was pitch black by the time Niall woke up again. He blinked a few times; letting his eyes adjust to the dark as he sat himself up. His bones ached horridly but it wasn’t as bad as before. He knocks his head back against the headboard; ignoring the distant ache in the back of his head as he did so. He thought back to the night he got attacked – the memories are a little fuzzy; only glimpses of fists and the pain that came after them remain. He winced involuntarily at the thought, but one image that was clear as day in his mind was that gorgeous demon with brown curly hair and charming green eyes. Niall felt sick with the thought; he couldn’t be thinking about a demon in such a way – he could not. But still, images of sinfully pink lips and flawless pale skin dance around his mind; delicately twirling and hopping around repeatedly. “Fuck.” Niall mumbles out loud. His thoughts are interrupted when he feels his stomach growl and it dawns on him that he hadn’t eaten anything in nearly three days. With reluctance he un-wraps his legs from the twisted sheets of his bed and puts his feet on the cold wood of his floor. He heaves himself up into a standing position; wincing as he felt his stomach muscles convulse against his healing ribs. Niall moves stiffly across the room; opening the door and peering out into the living room. Immediately the smell of food fills his nostrils, and he feels his mouth water slightly. He makes his way towards the kitchen; watching Liam move swiftly around the area as he moves pots and pans around the stove and takes different items out of the fridge. Niall situates himself on a stoop in front of the breakfast bar; his head lying limply on his folded arms. Liam turns around and gives him a soft smile.

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” Liam adds as he cuts the stove off; shoveling food onto two plates.

“I don’t feel like dying anymore – so I suppose that’s a good sign.” Niall says drowsily; eyes opening wide at the food placed in front of him. _Chicken Alfredo_. Liam hums in agreement as he gets his own plate and sits next to Niall. Niall immediately digs in to his meal; groaning appreciatively. “Li, honestly I sometimes thing you’re too good to me.” He says as he shovels another bite of chicken into his mouth.

“Good, huh?” Liam says; a smirk plastered on his face.

Niall rolls his eyes fondly at him and nods, “Yes, Liam. It’s like a fucking orgasm in my mouth.” Niall says through a mouth full of food. Liam scrunches his nose to that; turning his head to face his own plate of food.

“You are disgusting.” Liam chuckles; shaking his head fondly.

“But you love me anyway, don’t you babe.” Niall says as he leans over and presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“Ew, Ni!” Liam whines as he wipes saliva off his cheek. “I don’t love you anymore after that.”

“Yea you do, just admit it.”

They finish dinner and Liam cleans up their dishes as Niall hobbles to the living room; plopping onto the couch, grabbing the remote after. Liam joins him a minute later and Niall immediately burrows into his side; his head resting on Liam’s chest. They watch some shit reality show for what feels like hours before Niall starts to nod off. The last thing on his mind before his drifts off is of the beautiful demon  

and why he tried to save him.

 

 ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it?  
> All of your sweet comments from last chapter gave me a lot of muse to write this so I thank all of you who left nice comments and kudos xxx  
> Comments (Good or Bad), and Kudos are welcomed.


End file.
